MAP25: Bloodfalls (Doom II)
MAP25: Bloodfalls (MAP51 in PSX/Saturn, MAP27 in GBA) is the twenty-fifth map of Doom II. It is the only map in Doom II designed by Shawn Green, and uses the music track "Adrian's Asleep". As the name suggests, it has waterfalls of blood (and even a blood fountain). thumb|300px|Map of MAP25 Walkthrough From the starting area, walk forward, dropping into the shaft ahead of you. Continue forward out into the large round courtyard (A). Walk around the blood "fountain" the revenant is perched on and lower the grey wall (B; actually an elevator), proceeding into the cave behind it. Continue to the end of the cave and go through the teleport ©. In the next area, pick up the blue skull key (D) in front of you and snipe at the enemies below to clear your path. When you're done, drop into the blood and climb the stairs from the top platform. From here, You can run along the platforms to the north to get a megasphere (E) if you wish. Either way, go through the door to the south, down the stairs, and into the teleporter (F). Back in the starting area, drop down the shaft ahead of you once again. Lower the grey wall in the courtyard again, but ride it back up this time (G). Continue along the ledge to the blue door in the south. Kill all the enemies in the next room, then continue down the stairs to the lift. Ride it up and proceed along the path to the next lift. Once inside the green marble area (H), get the items in the watery alcoves to the left and right if you wish, then lower the wall ahead (another lift). You'll now find yourself in a dark outdoor area with seven columns surrounding a square structure (I). Find the switch on one of these columns to lower the wall of the square structure (J). Step into the teleporter beneath the floating cube of water inside to exit the level (K). Secrets Official # After getting the blue skull key, drop down into the pit of blood (L) and walk up the stairs and through the door at the top. About halfway down the stairs behind this door is a green-paneled wall on the left (M). Behind it is some secret ammo. Alternative way: at the starting room of the level, drop down via the north bloodfall, avoiding the teleporter, and cross the square blood pit. You'll be in the first hall, and the aforementioned green-paneled wall is just east from you. # After riding the lift behind the blue door, turn left and continue to hug the left wall until you reach a solid (undecorated) grey wall (N). Open it to get a BFG9000 in skills 1, 2 and 3; it's empty in skill levels 4 and 5, however, but it still counts as a secret (O). Non-official # At the starting room of the level, drop down via the east bloodfall and avoid the teleporter. The "sunken inwards" portion of the blood "wall" to your right (south from you in the automap) is a fake - it hides a small room vaguely shaped as an horizontally inverted "J". You can pass through it because it hides enemies (you'll hear them being activated once you pass nearby). However, watch out for long exposure to the toxic blood below you. Trivia # The music track used for this level is based on the song "Angry Chair" by Alice in Chains. Speedrunning Routes and tricks There are a lot of cells on the level, so you can pass it using the plasma rifle only. Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things Video File:Doom II (1994) - MAP25 Bloodfalls 4K 60FPS es:MAP25: Bloodfalls (Doom II) External links # MAP25 demos from the Compet-n database # Top-down perspective view of all Doom II levels by Ian Albert |- |- Bloodfalls (Doom II) Category:Shawn Green levels Category:Doom II levels